IWT
by Susie of Anna
Summary: The I.W.T. Headquarters is where writers come from all over the world to their own worlds! This is my adventure with Wolves of the Beyond, and a few other worlds. Sorry if it isn't ALL about Wolves of the Beyond, but please enjoy, read, and review!


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you can recognize from any book EVER.**

**Alright, the first chapter is just starting it off. It has nothing to do with Wolves of the Beyond yet, but without this chapter the rest wouldn't make any since. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Welcome to the Headquarters

Hi, it's me, Susie of Anna. I am an I.W.T., but I did not know it took so much thought to become one. I know most people don't know what an I.W.T. is, but I'll try to explain.

It all began one night when my sister Hope (that's not her real name, just a nickname for this story)and I were getting in bed. It was a school night, which meant I had no more time to stay awake and read, or possibly draw. As Hope stood to turn of the light, I slipped off my glasses, pulled my ponytail out of my hair and set them down on my nightstand. With a sigh, I lay myself down as the lights went out.

Hope and I had our regular random conversations that night, though did not talk as long as we usually did. I finally rolled onto my left side and closed my eyes, readying for a good nights sleep.

In falling asleep I was deep in thought, more so than usual. Sometimes, when I was super bored, I would try so hard to do what I knew was impossible. I would lift my hand to something and try so hard to lift it with my mind, or try to fly just with thought. Now was one of those moments: I was trying so hard to imagine myself in another world.

As you can guess, I did. I was not sure how, but there I was upon the Ice Bridge in Star Wolf. Something else strange was that I was a wolf! That was quite a night; I followed Faolan and his Brigade to the Distant Blue, and sort of befriended them. All the time I was thinking just as hard to get me home as I was to get there, but nothing worked. After 12 hours, I did find myself home again. However many hours I had been gone there was turned to minutes back at home.

It's confusing, isn't it? It was for me. I knew not how I had come to that world and why, and I was not sure I wanted to go back. The next night I thought even harder… harder than I ever had. So many worlds flew past: the Beyond, Middle Earth, Narnia, Ga-Hoole, and even worlds I had made up. In a moment, I pushed them together into one thought. At that I felt it was so easy to think that way and could do it many a time. But I did not think about what was happening.

No longer was I in my bedroom staring out my window, but I was in a different, darker room. At once I leaped up, my heart pounding… how did I get here? I quickly took up my glasses and stuck them on, beginning to tie my brown hair back. What world was I in now?

I slowly stepped towards the door on tiptoes, for the black tile floor was cold. I took hold of the door's knob, twisted it, and cracked it open. Outside of my room was a little brighter, but the floor and walls were still black. Lights were blue, and few people were in the hallways. They were all human, and each were bustling about or chatting with each other.

I closed the door again and sat back down onto my bed. Of course, Hope had not come either. I was alone again.

In complete boredom, I began to take in my surroundings. This room was not much bigger than my own smallish room, but had no shelves on the wall, closets, or big windows. My wolf calendar was still on the wall, though all I had on my nightstand was my clock, my water-bottle, my camera, and two books (the _Fellowship of the Ring_ and _Starlight Animal Rescue: Dark Horse_, if you want to know).

It was the same time: 12:34 a.m., though I did not feel as tired. In my boredom, I began to explore the small room further. With my eyes now adjusted to this darkness again, I could see a very small shelf in the wall. It was long, but had my favorite books like _the Wolves of the Beyond_, _the Lord of the Rings_, _the Chronicles of Narnia_, and books of the like. One book was missing from _the Lord of the Rings_, and it was _the Fellowship_. I realized then that it was because it was on my nightstand, so I flipped it open to my current chapter (a Journey in the Dark), and read to comfort myself.

I jerked with surprise as a knock came to the door, and slammed the book shut. Carefully, I set it down on my nightstand and replied. "Come in…" I answered worriedly.

Light poured in the room as someone opened the door and stepped in, a warm smile on their face. He tapped a little square shaped glowing figure on the wall, and the ceiling lit up as a light, causing me to blink a little.

I knew I recognized him from somewhere: he had little hair and was not all that tall, and that seemed very familiar. "Hullo," he said, his accent British.

"Hi," I smiled back, unsure of everything.

"I presume you are Susie of Anna, the FanFiction writer?" asked the man.

I stood up, brushing my hair back. "Yes, that's me," I said shyly.

"Good. Sorry I'm late." He opened the door wider, gesturing me to walk out with him.

I walked towards the door again, eyes looking to everything I was coming towards. The man said nothing as we came down the hallway; I think he thought I knew where I was.

The main room was more like a library, and each shelf was glowing blue. I saw one person, a kid like me, walk up to a shelf, pull out a book, open it, and press something in the inside cover. They set the book back, tapped the book, and disappeared.

I was shocked… was this man leading me away to be zapped away into nowhere? Just when I thought things could not get any weirder, someone walked passed, catching my attentions until I nearly fainted. "Spock!" I gasped, stopping to stare as he walked by. It was Leonard Nimoy, but actually Spock instead of the actor (which was sort of a shame, because I would love to meet Leonard Nimoy)!

My guide continued walking, but I still stared at Spock until he disappeared. "Susie?" the man asked, turning.

Surprised, I whirled back around, bumping into someone else. I staggered back, a small cry coming from me. "Sorry!" I apologized to who I had run into.

"It's okay," he replied.

I stared at who I had bumped into in shock. "What in the world…?" I whispered as he walked away. My guide returned to me, took me by the hand and began to lead me away. "Sir," I began. "…That was Bilbo Baggins."

"It was," he answered.

He was casual about this? That was Bilbo! "Sir," I stopped again. "Where are we?" My voice was so shaken and tired; I was so shy.

"I.W.T. headquarters, of course," said my guide. "Is it not familiar to you?"  
"No… I have never been here before."

He looked surprised, his eyes growing. "You're right! I apologize; I forgot you were new." He stuck out his hand to shake. "I'm Clive Staples Lewis, but you can call me Jack."

I thought I was going to faint. "C.S. Lewis?" I stuttered, forgetting his outstretched hand.

"Yes," Lewis nodded. "Let me explain: this is the I.W.T., where authors all over the world come. All we need is a thought which few can think of, and here we are. You were deep enough in thought that you appeared here, in your room. We knew you would come soon, so we had your room made. Anyway, let me show you how things work." He took me down a hallway to the book _The Return of the King_, took it, and punched in a number into the inside of the cover. He held me by my hand and tapped the button.

In the blink of an eye we were standing in a place I thought I would never see. "Rivindell!" I cried. "How are we here?"

"The I.W.T headquarters is how we get to these places. Authors, dead or alive, find their book, type their own unique number into the book, press the shelf, and go into that world. You have found the thought of how to come there." Lewis thought what he spoke of, and the two of us appeared back in the headquarters.

I looked around, seeing a window. "What is outside? Where is this place?"

Lewis smiled, giving my shoulder a slight push. "Go find out," he said, pointing to a door.

I jogged to the door, turned the handle, and stepped out onto a porch. I could not see the sky because there were so many trees above us, but otherwise, this place was beautiful. The temperature was perfect, there was a slight breeze, and everything was silent.

Through the wood I saw a few pools, each with still waters. "Is this…" I mumbled. "Is this the Wood Between the Worlds?" I asked. It was hard to tell at night.

"It is indeed, my girl," replied Lewis. "Our headquarters' source is the water from each pool, powering its own book to bring us into that world. Some worlds are just duplicates of our own world, only changed by what happened in the story. For example, you could go back to your world, or go into the 'world' (or parallel universe) of a different story, which could be anything."  
I did not reply for many moments, staring at the trees and the pools. "Like Star Trek? It's our world, just a story of it to make it different?"

"Precisely! Sometimes writers bring their own characters here; that is why you saw Spock and Bilbo."

"So I can come here just thinking it?"

Lewis nodded. "The thought is more than a thought once you have achieved it, and that you have. Your sisters will soon find this thought as well. Your eldest is the closest."

"Why isn't she here yet? She is far more imaginative than I am."

"Yes, but it is not always she who has more imagination that gets to come here first; sometimes it is the more boring one. Besides, one usually has to get to a world before finding the I.W.T. headquarters. Your first book was Star Wolf, which we have recorded." Lewis patted my shoulder. "Now that I have given you your lesson, you may go back to your bedroom and get some rest." He opened the door for me and led me in.

"Alright," I nodded. I stopped one last time, turning back to him. "What does I.W.T stand for?"

"Imaginary World Traveler," replied Lewis. "Welcome to the headquarters, Susie of Anna."


End file.
